User talk:Shadow Guardian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shadow Guardian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Piplupower (Talk) 20:03, May 22, 2010 Leave him alone Hey big meany. why not jsut give Sea Guardian a break. You are not him, he is he and you are you ok? So stop trying to act and think like him, other wise your going to get in trouble. So please just leave him alone. He never did anything to you. So why do you have to be a jerk? listen budo Listen up. noone here appreciates how mean you are being. you had better calm it down, or you WILL be blocked. Aqua is right, you should NOT be dealing out threats here. Yelling is not a good way to start your stay here. and i can garuntee that getting on my bad side wont be good for you either. Pip 13:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Agree I agree with Pip nobody is happy with you being mean, 2 things you can do: Keep being mean and be blocked, or stop being mean and not be blocked -_- Matthew, We're ending this Ok now your really starting to get on my nerves. First off, you better leave Aqua alone, this is between you and me now. I You want to rid so badly then come PvP me On Desereau this Sunday, meet me in Cuba. If I win, you have too stop acting like me and get rid of your attitude and never show or face here or in teh game ever again. Oh not to mention you have to give me the account name and password to where you have your "Shadow Zachary". You can tell me what you want if you win in a message. But I'm getting tired of you being a jerk to everyone. NO i refuse to let this happen. you two have no rights to take away eachothers abilities to play. I will NOT let this happen. Pip 23:15, May 28, 2010 (UTC) if you wish to remain on this wiki, DO NOT DO THIS! Wait a minute So wait hold on. your telling me that you pretty much hacked into my old account, use my old Zachary to cause trouble? And yet you were just "joking around". Thus you pretty much got me and yourself in trouble, and you don't feel sorry or guilty about that? You know what...... I'm going to delete my old pyro knight account so no one, especially you, won't use it ever again. I don't want to get in trouble with anyone and get my account banned from here. I love playing pirates online. And I want to be able to tell my stories here with out problems. Hope you have your "fun" cause I'm deleting pyro knight for good. Next time, make your own account, and don't make copies of me. I just want things to go back to normal.( this is what I think your going to say if you read this Sea Guardian, one thing i'm good at, is predicting what other people say HA HA HA!!!!) Who are you One: yes that was pretty close to what i was going to say. Two: Who are you?Honostly just leave me alone. Yes I am going to delete my old account. But why did you have to hack into it and cause trouble. It's not cool man, just not cool. =( OK OK! Look you two, stop fighting, the thing that makes me wonder is. How come u 2 have almost the SAME User names here! Your starting to make me a little angry, mostly because you 2 are trying to take over OTHER PEOPLES ACCOUNTS! Matthew, Block i have blocked you for 1 month. i have decided to give you another chance. if you have a problem with this, email me, at Piplupower@gmail.com Pip 17:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC)